I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cargo organizer for a vehicle and, in particular, to an organizer which is stored in a flat position forming a load floor and which can be readily folded upwardly to create divided cargo sections within a cargo area of the vehicle to prevent spillage.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The organization or maintenance of cargo within a cargo area of a motor vehicle has become an increasingly important feature for vehicle owners. This is particularly true with the increased popularity of utility vehicles which include large flat areas of cargo storage. In vehicles with trunks the tendency for cargo to move around is lessened although cargo retainers can be desirable.
Early cargo organizers or retainers included cargo nets which could be stretched from one side of the cargo area to the other to create a patent for the cargo. Typically, the net utilizes a wall of the cargo area to positionally capture the cargo. Although useful for packages of limited sizes, the cargo nets cannot retain large packages particularly items having a rectangular configuration. Moreover, the resilient nature of the cargo net allows the cargo some movement which can cause damage or spillage.
More rigid organizers have been employed which compartmentalize the cargo area. Such assemblies typically depend upon rigid walls. In order to increase the storage area or during non-use, these rigid walls may fold downwardly to the floor of the cargo area or outwardly to the side walls. In either case, the folded organizer takes up considerable space which may be needed in certain circumstances. In such situations, the organizer may need to be removed causing the user the problem of storage of the organizer. Additionally, because of the various layers created by the folded organizer a truly flat load surface may not be possible.
Still other organizers are exceedingly complicated and therefore expensive. Although consumers view such organizers as a useful feature, they are not willing to pay more than a nominal amount for such conveniences. Thus, such organizers must be cost effective, simple and compact for any practical application in modern motor vehicles.